Relena's Demise
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: It deals with rape, but Relena lovers can read because she'll be avenged, wait for part 2 to find out the rapist!
1. Default Chapter Title

Relena  
  
Part 1 -Heero-  
  
I was walking down the street. It was 3 years after the war and I had become a cop in New York. It was a boring rainy day except that I had just scene a body so I got out of my car and walked into the alley to find a girl lying on the ground unconscious completely bare. 5 men were around her, dead. I ran over to her and checked her pulse, then turned her over to find it was Relena! I took off my coat and wrapped it around her bruised body, then ran her over to my patrol car. I got in and sped to the hospital. I radioed in to Duo, my partner that we had another rape victim on our hands. Duo along with Wufei, Quatre, Zechs and Trowa had also joined the police. Wufei and Zechs were in Los Angeles. Quatre and Trowa were in Chicago. And it was Duo and I in New York. 'She's the eighth one this week!' I said to myself, 'I'm gonna get this guy!'   
I hadn't seen Relena after the war ended. I told her I went to New York. She said she'd come if she had the time. She was re-elected as the Queen of the World Nation and had a big job to do still and during that whole time she was dealing with a group of terrorists so she was busy all the time and could never visit. Then right when I was thinking of it…Crime spree after crime spree started happening, robberies, rapes, murders and whole bunch of other shit.   
I rushed her into the hospital where Hilde was waiting. Hilde had become a doctor, her lifelong dream come true and was one of the top doctors in the world now. my boss gave me the day off after I reported it to him and I was waiting in the waiting room when Hilde came out. "Well?" I asked hopefully. "She's not good, we've patched up her scrapes and bruises but she's in a coma…I'm sorry Heero…There's nothing more I can do…" "May I see her?" I asked. She nodded and I went in and kneeled by her bed. I held her small hand in mine. "Relena…" I said, "Please get better…I need you to get better…I know you can do it Relena…You're strong, you've never given up on anything in your life before, PLEASE Relena, pull through this." Suddenly a machine behind me started beeping. Hilde ran in and looked at it. "Oh my god!" she cried, "She's waking up!" I looked at Relena and her eyes started to flutter open. She opened them and looked straight at me. "H…H…H-Heero?" she asked weakly. "It's me…" I said as I burst in to tears, "Thank god you're all right!!"  
  
2 Days Later  
  
"Ok Relena, exactly what happened?" I asked. "I was walking down the street with my 5 bodyguards…A man came up and stabbed them, no one saw because the street was dead. He then dragged their bodies into the street after putting me to sleep with ether. I woke up in the middle of it and I felt him inside me Heero. I felt dirty and violated, and I was helpless, he overpowered me Heero…" She said. By now, tears were streaming down her face heavily. "Can you tell me what he looked like?" I asked. "Oh, his face was hidden by the shadows, the only thing I saw was a braid." she said still crying. "Relena, I promise I'll take this guy down…" I said.  
  
  
Wait for Part 2 to find out who the rapist is!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Relena  
  
*It was supposed to be the 'Seventh' one this week, not eighth! Sorry!*  
  
Part 2 -Duo-  
  
"That damn girl Relena talks to much…" I said, "The trail of my victims if obvious that it used to be someone he knows…Sally, Relena, Une, Dorothy, Catherine, Sylvia, Noin… Geez… They come across the country to visit Relena at her conference and I rape em' all, ironic…I'll have to silence Relena…She might've seen my face, she's the only one who woke up during it. 2 of them are dead so the cops will be careful…Namely Dorothy and Sylvia… I'm still waiting for Heero to figure this out and for the other guys to come here…Then the game for their lives begins…" I smirked at my own genius and at Heero's stupidity. He'd never suspect his own partner though… Well… The fun is about to begin. I loaded my gun and cocked it. "Hey Duo!" Heero said walking in to our apartment. We were roommates since we couldn't afford separate apartments. "You ready?" he asked, "Today we're on the streets watching for the rapist." "From what we've seen so far Heero he doesn't come out during the day!" I said.  
  
"That's why we have the night shift DUH!"  
  
"Oh…" I said quietly. I put my gun in it's holster and took it off. I laid it on the coffee table and sat down to watch TV. "And yesterday the rapist struck again but this time the victim he chose was Queen Relena Peacecraft…He killed all of her body guards then dragged her into the alley. She was in a coma but luckily came out of it. Her physical health is okay, but this will surely leave tragic emotional scars." the reporter said, "The cop who found her lying in the alley is none other than the former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. So far the only detail we know of the rapist is that he has a braid." I sighed as I switched the channel to football. "You know…" I said, "They always mention you when we work together and finish a case but they never mention me." "They love me, what else can I say?" Heero said as he threw me a beer. I caught it and opened it. "Denver Broncos vs. the Minnesota Vikings…" Heero said, "I vote for Broncos." "The Maxwell family originated in Minnesota so I'm voting for the Vikes…" I said. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Trowa and Quatre at the door with Quatre hanging on Trowa like a little adorable child. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and let them in. "So…We were just in the neighborhood after we heard about the rapes that occurred and seeing as it dealt with people we knew and that your police force hadn't been able to solve it we decided we'd help…" Trowa said in one breath as he tried to push Quatre off who was giving him a hickey. "QUATRE DAMMIT!" Trowa yelled, "Quit it!" Quatre jumped back a little scared by Trowa's outburst. Trowa looked at me and looked at my braid. He thought then noticed I was looking at him and changed his views to Heero. "I talked to Une in the hospital, she had a few broken bones from the rapist and she gave a better description, about 5 foot brown hair dark clothes…" Quatre said eyeing me. So they were starting to figure it out. Good for them. I always knew they were smarter than Heero. I looked away from them and grinned as I planned how I would torture my older victims before I killed them.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Relena  
  
Part 3 -Heero-  
  
I was walking to Relena's apartment. She had been let out of the hospital and I was going to pay her a little visit. I held the roses and a box of chocolates that said 'Get Well Soon' on the front of it and buzzed. Suddenly I heard a scream from inside. I dropped the stuff to the floor and broke the locked door down to see Duo atop a naked and frightened Relena. He twirled through the air, hit the ground and pulled out a gun aiming it at me. "DUO?" I yelled, "You're the fucking rapist." "Yes I'm the fucking rapist you fucking idiot!" Duo retorted. *Sorry, just watched the Movie: The Rock and they use the F word a lot I love Shawn Connery!!* I had my gun out pointed at him and I side strafed to Relena, taking my coat off and putting it over her. "Okay, what the fuck are you doing this for Duo, you have a good life, you're engaged to Hilde, got a nice paying job, now what the hell are you doing?" I asked. "It's because of you, always number 1! I'm always the lonely little sidekick who comes in second place! You get all the fame, all the glory, I'm sick and tired of it god dammit!" Duo yelled, "And now, it's time for revenge, hurting Relena, the one you love, and now, killing you…" He cackled. He aimed the gun and put his finger on the trigger. "NO YOU DON'T!" Wufei yelled a he jumped through the window and tackled Duo. Wufei put handcuffs on him and aimed his gun at him. "Finally." I said. Wufei gave me my Deathglare™. "God dammit!" Duo yelled, "I will get my revenge on you!" "I bet you will…" I said as I watched the other cops drag Duo away, "I bet you will…" I turned away from him and walked back to Relena's apartment to make sure she was okay. After I fixed her window I went back to my apartment and cleaned up. Duo had left in a mad rage after getting drunk so it was pretty messy.  
  
Later out in a field.  
  
I aimed and fired. The bullet went straight through the head. The picture of Duo fell to the ground and then I thought to myself, 'I'll be ready when you escape Duo, I'll be ready…'  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4 -Duo-  
  
"Checks?" the prison guard said as she opened my jail door. I grabbed the stripped piece of cloth and strangled her with it. I then grabbed her gun and snuck out of the prison.  
  
The Next Day  
  
I was walking down the streets. I had just raped some rich bitch and stole her money. I walked into a grocery store and washed my hands off in the bathroom. Then I came out and bought some food. I walked out and bought some food and went back to my old apartment. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and started to drink it. 'I'm going to get you Heero, somewhere where you can't stop the hurt…Relena…' I thought to myself. I licked my lips at the thought of her taste. She had been the most fun. She didn't scream as much. I grinned at myself and put my overcoat on as I walked to her apartment. I knocked on the door. She opened the door and gazed at my shadowy face. I grabbed her putting my hand over her mouth and slammed the door shut with my foot. I ripped her bra off and slowly started to massage them. She moaned and cried at the same time from pleasure and being scared.  
  
-Heero-  
  
2 hours later  
  
I knocked on Relena's door. No answer. I knocked on the door again. No answer. I rammed the door down. She was lying on her floor bare and bruised. A broken window to the fire escape. I ran over to her and kneeled beside her. White stuff was encrusted on her. Duo grinned at me from the broken window then jumped off of it plummeting 50 feet. I ran over towards him to see him land safely. I took my coat off and wrapped it around Relena's bare body. I didn't have time to take the stairs she was in and out of consciousness. I jumped off the fire escape and landed on one knee, then ran to my car.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"She's badly injured…" Hilde said, "She's in a coma, a strong one this time. Heero, I'm sorry for what Duo did, though being his fiancee I still want you, to take that bastard out…" I nodded to her. "Dr. Schbeiker?" an intern asked, "You won't believe this…" Hilde ran towards Relena's room. "Her brain waves are surging!" Hilde cried, "No way, she's…WAKING UP!" I zipped out of my chair and ran towards her. "Where am I?" Relena asked looking at me, "And…who are you?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
Will Relena regain her memory? Will Heero catch Duo? Who is Duo's next victim? 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5 -Heero-  
  
"Re-Relena, you d…don't remember me?" the man asked unwilling to believe it. "Who are you, what are you doing here, get away!" I said a bit paranoid. The man looked at Hilde and she nodded as he turned to walk out of the room. "Who was he doctor?" I asked. "An old friend of yours…" Hilde said simply. I overheard the whispering that I had lost my memory. "So…an old friend…" I said smirking to myself.   
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
A guy started stabbing my body guards. He knocked me unconscious and dragged their bodies along with mine into the street. When I awoke he was inside me moving in and out causing me more and more pain. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I felt violated, alone, and scared. He looked at me and grinned as he forced a kiss. "Aww…" he said, "It's not the bad, is it?" He laughed as he kept on going.  
  
~ END FLASHBACK ~  
  
"WHAT THE!" I screamed waking up. I was sweating. It was dark outside. An IV was attached to my arm. I looked around. I was in a bed in a hospital. My doctor Hilde came running in. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah…" I said vaguely, "Just a bad dream I guess." My stomach churned and my head swirled as I fell unconscious from all the thoughts rushing through my head. When I awoke the man who had said he knew me was sitting next to my bed with flowers and a teddy bear. He handed them to me and I took them thanking him. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Heero…" he said quietly. "Heero…You look like someone I knew before though…Odi…" I didn't finish because he put his hand over my mouth. "You do remember some…" he said grinning. I nodded a little curious at his behavior. "Thanks for the gifts…" I said, "You know…Heero…I…maybe you know something about this, I had a dream last night this guy…he…raped me…It felt so real…more like it had happened before…" "It did, I'm the guy who found you lying bare in the street." He said. I put my hand on his cup of coffee. His hand was shaking so much it was gonna fall.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
I opened the door and gazed at a shadowy face. He grabbed me putting his hand over my mouth and slammed the door shut with his foot. He ripped my bra off getting straight to his business and slowly started to massage my breasts. I moaned and cried at the same time from pleasure and being scared.  
  
~ END FLASHBACK ~  
  
"Oh my god!" I screamed. Heero looked at me. "You okay, you zoned out for a second there…What happened?" he asked. "I remember…" I said, "He did it again to me…The same guy…The shadowy face." "Yes he did…I promise…Relena…That that guy, won't live to see you again." Heero said quietly. I threw my arms around him. For some reason I had an urge to kiss him but I refrained from doing so seeing as I hadn't regained all of my memory. I sighed and released him laying my head back on my pillow. "I got to get out of this place…" I said as I pulled the IV out of my arm. Heero put his hand on mine. "It's safer here…He may try again." he said. I nodded frightened by the idea of him doing it again. "Who…was he?" I asked. "Duo Maxwell…" Hilde said walking in. "Sorry to overhear your conversation but it does involve me seeing as he's my fiancé." I nodded at her in agreement. "Why…" I said simply. "He was sick and tried of me always being number 1 and he coming in 2nd." Heero said, "He's loose after I put him behind bars…Quatre, Trowa, Zechs, and Wufei should be coming to back me up. They each had loved ones hurt by him." "Who are they?" I asked. "Well, all of them are former Gundam pilots, Zechs is…your brother." he said. "Oh." I said a bit tiredly, "Heero, stay by me…just in case he comes again." I closed my eyes with his face imprinted in my memory. "I will…" he said, "I will…Relena…"  
  
-Heero-  
  
I stayed in the chair by Relena's bed. I sat there and closed my eyes to rest them. The next thing I heard was someone coming in through the door. I jumped up and was in a fighting stance. "Uh…" the nurse said, "Sorry, I was just checking to see if everything was okay." "Sorry." I said, "I'm a little edgy." The nurse nodded looked at the machines around Relena and left closing the door behind her. 'Duo…' I thought to myself, 'Don't tempt me…don't come again, I don't want to kill you…Not yet anyway…' I fell asleep with those thought until I was awoken by the cutting of glass. Duo was cutting the glass to get into Relena's hospital room. I ducked into the shadows waiting till he got in. When he set one foot on the ground then the other and walked toward her bed, I jumped at him tackling him. I punched him viciously letting my anger out at what he had done to her. He kicked me in the face sending my flying backwards. I stood up and glared at him. "Duo, you ain't touching her…" I said wiping blood from my mouth. "Really Heero?" Duo asked grinning, "You shouldn't be one to talk." He pulled out a gun and aimed at me. I glanced at it then at the scalpel next to me. He put his finger on the trigger. I ducked, grabbed the scalpel, and threw it piercing his leg. He dropped the gun. "GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled in pain, "Till next time." he said dropping a grenade. I grabbed Relena and ran into the bathroom of her room and watched as Duo escaped. BOOOOOM! I opened up the shower door. Relena was awake now of course. Nurses, doctors, and security guards came running in to see what happened. The room was practically destroyed. "Are you guys okay?" Hilde asked rushing to our side. "Yeah…But Duo won't be…" I said. I jumped up and jumped through the broken window after Duo. I ran after him. His muddy footprints left upon the wet ground. "Gotcha you now you bastard." I said as I followed them.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
Part 6 -Heero-  
  
I followed Duo's muddy footprints all across town until I reached his apartment. I took my gun out of it's holster and broke down his door ignoring his neighbor who was screaming his head off about being woken up by me. CLICK! I spun to my left to see Duo pointing a gun at me. A unthinking reaction, I used my gun knocking both guns to the floor. He tackled me and started punching me. I kicked him off of me and backflipped up. He lunged at me but I dodged and push him towards the window. He fell out and landed on a wooden stake in the dumpster. It impaled him through his chest. "Damn…" I said, "That's gotta hurt." CLICK! I turned around again to see Hilde standing there. "Had you fooled didn't I? I played all nice and caring. I love Duo and when he told me of his plan for revenge, I encouraged him. You killed my god damn fiancé! I'm going to kill you!" Hilde screamed, "SLOWLY!" "How about not." I said. I kicked the gun up into my hand and fired at her. She fell to the ground dead. "Dammit…" I said, "Well hopefully this ends it."  
  
-Lady Une-  
  
15 Years Later  
  
"Yo, mom, I'm going outside with my friends!" my son said. I nodded at him. Duo was his father and I told him on him when he was 14. It was a horrible thought and I loved him. I didn't want him to know but he had to be told sometime.  
  
-Heero-  
  
I walked down the street to Relena's and my apartment. When I got in I had a very unexpected sight. Relena was tied up and gagged with a 14 year old kid pointing a gun at her head. "You bastard, you killed my father, I don't give a shit if he raped people or whatever, human life has a purpose, his purpose wasn't noticed by you." the kid said, "My name is Aaron Une. Nice to meet you…Heero." Thoughts raced through my head. So Duo had impregnated Lady Une. "Your father was a jackass and his purpose for raping people was a damned stupid one." I said, "He was just a psychopathic maniac, and he finally went insane." "Shut the fuck up!" the kid yelled, "I'M IN CHARGE! With a pull of this trigger, she dies." "Or not." I said whipping a pistol out and aiming at him, "It's just a race, who fires first, who breaks from the pressure." I gazed at Relena and she nodded. With her leg she kneed the kid in the balls. I fired at his leg. He fell to the floor and shot at me. It hit my shoulder. "GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled, "15 years without a bullet and now this!" I went over to the kid and put handcuffs on him.  
  
"I hope to god…that this is the end."  
  
I untied Relena and brought the kid to jail.  
  
THE END (FINALLY!) 


End file.
